Passion
by shelbyshoe
Summary: A story of lust love :D yay! Naruto and Sakura get it on after a long and hard battle, I would have made this better if I wasn't exhausted and writing this at three in the morning XD enjoy! and review!


Passion.

It lies in all of us.

Sleeping,

waiting,

and though unwanted

it will stir,

open its jaws,

and howl.

_Passion._

The village crumbled below them. Their feet in ash and debris. Their faces gleamed with sweat and unwanted struggle. Deep sky blue eyes gazed into glistening emerald ones. Their hearts racing, defeating yet another enemy from completely destroying their beloved village. No words passed between them as they stood panting looking into each others eyes.

"We did it Naruto." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied simply. He stared at her beaten and battered body before him. All he wanted was to scoop her frail weak body up into his muscular arms and take her to a safe place where he could protect her with a passionate embrace.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked. As if she read his mind.

"Yeah." He said again.

How they ended up at his place neither knew. To get away from the crowds of ninjas picking up the pieces of their last battle on the edge of the village. And from the look of things, the village would recover and move on like it always did. Sakura sat on his tattered couch and leaned her tired head back and closed her eyes in exhaustion. She felt his presents coming near her but she was to tired to open her eyes. She could feel his gaze on her body, she got used to it after each battle he would give her the same almost loving gaze. But this was different. At first his lips startled her, he had knelt before her and gently kissed her tired perfect hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down into his. Her breath hitched at the sight of his deep passionate gaze.

"Dear God your beautiful." He said kissing her hand again and then kissing her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked casually. They both knew this would happen, they felt the tension and lust between them for months now. He kept his eyes focused on hers as he kissed up her arm and pressed his soft lips against her tense neck. He felt her small arms wrapping around his neck drawing him closer. Just the feeling of his breath against her soft neck sent her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She kissed him deeply, a kiss filled with passion, lust, pure need. He had so much love for her, a simple kiss couldn't even begin to help the need he felt for her. He took her into his bedroom and layed her gently onto the bed unlocking their lips. She whined softly for the return of his lips on hers, but instead he hovered his body above her. She felt every inch of her lusting for his touch, she wanted him to take her right here. And even if the building were to collapse around them, and even if they were engulfed in the fires of hell all she wanted was to feel him deep inside her. He slowly slid off her clothes while she pulled every inch of orange from his body. She ran her hands up and down his hard chest and her fingers slid into his golden hair throwing his headband onto the already dirty floor. He proceeded to kiss her roughly, his tongue exploring her hot mouth. His hands ran up and down her warm soft body. He lightly rubbed her breasts with both hands, softly rubbing his thumbs against her nipples making her whine beneath him. Her body seemed so sensitive to everything he did, this excited him. And Sakura knew it, she lifted her hands up to grab his length then continued to stroke softly.

"Oh Sakura your driving me crazy." He said with a husky voice. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth and licked around her nipples lightly. Sakura couldn't help but voice her opinion.

"Thats right." He said with a foxy grin. "I know you like that." He continued to lick around her nipples, lightly flicking his tongue against her soft flesh. She began to stroke him harder feeling him grow with every thrust of her hand.

"I want you so bad Naruto." She said looking into his eyes. He kept licking her breasts and slid a hand down her body slowly. He found the juncture between her legs and rubbed her lips softly.

"Ohhh Naruto." She whined in anticipation. He felt himself getting harder by the minute and moaned softly when her warm hand rubbed his head roughly. Naruto slid his finger between her lips and started to gently rub her clit. Sakura moaned loudly with his touch, moving her hips around his finger. He added another finger and with them penetrated as deep as he could into her.

"Ahhh Godd Naruto!" She moaned. He bit his lip when this made her pump her hand across his cock faster. "S-Stop Sakura or your gunna make me cummm." He moaned loudly. "S-Sorry." She said dropping her hands from him altogether. He continued to finger her faster and rougher making her cry out for more. Finally it was to much, he had to get inside of her. But before he could he feel her turning him over onto his back. _Fuck she is strong._ He thought to himself, looking up into her lustful eyes. She began licking his neck making him groan.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to las-" She ignored him and kissed down his firm hard body to his cock, abused for years by a teenage hand. She took him in her mouth slowly working his head first and sliding deep into her hot wet mouth. "Ahhhh Sakura I-I'm-" He moaned. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth and looked up into his eyes filled with passion.

"Hold it." Was all she said, then proceeded to slide him into her mouth.

"Ohhhh goddd!" He moaned. She knew he couldn't take much of it, but she waited for him to dominate like she so desperately wanted him to do. All these years of holding out on her, she just wanted him to take her hard. He obliged without even reading her lusting thoughts. He pulled her off of his hard cock and slid her up and flipped her over.

"Can't have me finishing in your mouth now can we?" He said with a deep stare. She gasped as he rubbed his head against her clit before slowly entering into her hot core. She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back. "N-Narutooo!" She moaned. He groaned loudly quickly getting buried deep inside her wet center. Sakura pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he started to thrust in and out of her faster and harder, making him groan and growl. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling nothing but pleasure throughout her entire body. Their rhythm became in sync and their moans blended in the heat of passion, the room became hot and humid and the air smelled of nothing but sex. "Naruto I'm so c-closee!" She yelled out. "Ahhhh me tooo!" He cried. Beads of sweat sliding off of their bodies, He could feel her tight core tightening around his hard cock.

"Naaaaruutoooo!" She yelled out before orgasming beneath him.

"Ohhhh Sakuraa! I-I'm cumminggg!" He yelled back. He slammed their hips together then released deep inside her. Both lovers moaning with pleasure and ecstasy. Naruto slowed his thrusts before stopping completely, both panting hard and staring into each others eyes passonately.

"I love you." He said searching her eyes for the same feelings. Instead of waiting for her answer he smashed his lips against hers.

"I love you too." She said kissing him again. Thats the only words Naruto needed to get painfully hard again. Sakura only grinned and flipped him over. She layed her body on top of his and turned around sliding his newly hardened cock into her mouth again. Naruto proceeded by opening her legs and sliding his tongue deep into her roughly. Their moans mixing again, Naruto began licking her clit slowly like an ice cream cone.

"Na-Naruto!!" She moaned sucking on his head and licking his shaft rougher. She could feel him growling into her. He lifted her up onto her hands and knees.

"What are you-" Sakura began to ask before getting slapped in the ass by an obviously horny Naruto.

"Wider." He said in a husky voice. She obliged and spread her legs wide revealing her wet core. Naruto got behind her and slid his head into her slowly. He closed his eyes and moaned as she did, his painful erection growing harder as he rubbed his head against her clit.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly. "I want you inside me!" Naruto then smacked her ass again. Sakura quite liked this dominating Naruto as she moaned at the slap. He then thrust deep into her center.

"Sakuraa!" He moaned louder. She pushed back onto him feeling him rubbing against her g-spot.

"Right there Narutoo!" He moaned. He thrust into her faster and faster. She could feel him treating her rougher and smacking her ass more with each thrust until it seemed to be to much for him.

"I'm gunna cum a-again!" He moaned thrusting into her even harder.

"Cum inside me!!" She yelled loudly, feeling the orgasm rising inside her. "Ohhhhhh!" She moaned.

"Cum for me Sakura!" He moaned, giving Sakura's ass one more smack of abuse.

"Naruuutoooooo!" She cried out then releasing down his cock.

"S-Sakurrraaaa!" He moaned thrusting in hard one last time before releasing again into her.

Both collapsing onto the bed, panting, sweating all in a daze.

Maybe an hour had passed since their moment of passionate bliss, they had only been staring into each others eyes. Eyes that were filled with unmeasurable amounts of passion. They lie next to each other, Naruto had laced their fingers together smiling into their gaze. She kissed him softly and pressed her forehead against his. And they drifted off to sleep, Sakura wrapped in Naruto's protective embrace.

Passion.

It lies in all of us.

Sleeping,

waiting,

and though unwanted

it will stir,

open its jaws,

and howl.

_**Review :) I'm serious lol. I need some feedback to know what I need to do different next time, ya know? Okay so..**_

**Unlike most stories I've written I based this one off of a quote from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. If you are as big of a fan as I am, you will probably know of this quote.**

**Also unlike most PWP stories with this lovely pairing, I didn't want to do the lame 'birth control jutsu' -_- really people? Thats all you could think of? Oh well :) **

**Be safe everyone! Practice safe lunch! Use condiments! :D wow that was lame of me to say XD**


End file.
